


The Way He Smiles

by SaltAndGlasses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Another Manager Story, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, probably a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltAndGlasses/pseuds/SaltAndGlasses
Summary: "The way he smiles... It makes my heart beat a little bit faster."His smile. That's it. That's what made her realize. She knew she liked him looking at his smile. And his laugh. His stupid laugh. The one he has when he sees Tora's face after losing against him an arm wrestling.His tears. The tears shining in his eyes. The ones he didn't let down, not in front of his teammates. Not because he is ashamed, no. But because they need him to be strong. They need someone to keep them up, and he chooses to be this someone. That's what made her realize that she loves him."I need to kill those feelings while it's still a stupid crush. He doesn't see me that way, and it's not going to change."Kuroo Tetsurou x Daniels Miyako (OC)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Tokyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go... So... This is a manager story. But it wouldn’t get out of my head if I didn’t write it down, so here it is.. 
> 
> Sorry for the eventual mistakes, English is not my first language and I want to write more of it before asking for a bêta.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Miyako Daniels was born and raised in London, and she loved this city from the bottom of her heart, really. But Tokyo, her mother's hometown, always had a special place in her heart.

The Daniels always spend their summer holidays there, visiting Yoshino's family, and it was Miyako's favorite moment of the year.

After Miyako's grandmother's death, two years ago, Yoshino inherited her house in the middle of Tokyo, and her parents talked about moving permanently there, even more after Akinori, Miyako's older brother, joined Tokyo's university. They initially wanted to wait until she finished high school but, fortunately for her, a particularly good opportunity in her father's job changed their projects.

Even if she wasn't going to have any holiday between her 1st and 2nd year in high school, she wasn't even sure to pass in 2nd year, Miyako couldn't be happier about it.

"Miya-chan! If you don't hurry up I'm gonna go without you!" Akinori's voice got her out of her daydreaming.

" _I'm coming! I'm coming!_ " She replied in English, grabbing her school bag. When she ran down the stairs, her brother was waiting with a knowing smirk.

"You stayed up all night watching volleyball videos, didn't you?"

" _Don't sound so judgy, Aki-chan, you do the same with football before your matches._ " She muttered, kneeling to put on her shoes.

"You're not going to play a match, Miya-chan, it's your first day of school. And you should probably begin to talk in Japanese, you know?" He opened the door, grabbing the car's key on the shoes' cabinet.

"Oh, yeah, you're right," she said in a lightly accentuate Japanese. "And I know it's not a match, I'm not good enough to play it anyway, but I want to become the club's manager, I need to be prepared!"

Akinori smiled at her while sitting beside the wheel, "you're a girl and a pretty one, I think it's more than enough to become the boys' club manager!"

She gasped, hitting him in the arm with a laugh. "You're a jerk, Aki-chan."

"But seriously, Miya-chan, why the boys' club? They have a girls one, no?" He asked, turning on the car's motor.

She thought about it for a minute, watching her neighborhood disappearing through her window. "I love their game. I find it fascinating..."

_They're like... Connected..._ She thought to herself.

* * *

Miyako walked through the gates of Nekoma High School forty minutes later. That would have been way quicker if she had taken the public transportation, but she didn't want to get lost on her first day, thank you very much. And it's definitely what would have happened, she knew it.

All the students she passed by stopped to look at her and whispers, some were even pointing at her. But she knew it would happen at first, her long red hair and freckles giving away her Irish heritage.

She didn't know why they were talking about her, because she was the new girl? Because she was obviously a half? She didn't know, and she didn't care. She walked toward the building without acknowledging them.

She already came here, to pass a test of her school level, so she knew how to go to the professor's room.

Knocking lightly on the door, she opened it after the "come in!" that was shouted from the inside.

"Oh, Miyako-kun!" Maki-sensei said when she saw her. "I'm glad you could find your way there alone!"

Miyako bowed to the other professors in the room before going to stand beside the woman who welcomed her.

"I remembered the way from Saturday, but I think I will lose myself one time or two in the first week," she said with a small.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I'm sure your professors will understand!" She said, waving her hands with a smile. "Anyway, you passed your test with flying marks, and the vice-principal agreed to put you directly in 2nd year. Here is your schedule," she gave her a paper. "Here is your student card, and the school's rules book, you need to read it before the end of the week. And here is your registration form for clubs. It's not mandatory but it's highly recommended by the school to enter a club. I think I have a list of clubs here..." she searched in her desk for it, but Miyako talked before she could find it.

"Did you know who I should give it to, to enter the boys' volleyball team?" She asked, putting her card and the rules book away in her bag.

"The... volleyball team?" Miyako nodded with a smile, oblivious to the professor's stupor. "You don't want to know what other clubs are in Nekoma before..?"

"No, thank you, I don't think anything else will grab my interest."

"Well... if you're sure... Uhm, Nekomata-sensei is here, he is the team's coach, you can give it to him..."

"Thank you, Maki-sensei!" She said, bowing to the professor, before walking toward the old man she showed her.

"Uh... Nekomata-sensei?" She asked carefully, her assurance suddenly disappearing.

The old man and the younger one he was talking with turned toward her, a curious expression on their faces. "Yes?"

"Hi," she exclaimed, bowing, "my name is Daniels Miyako, I'm new here and I was wondering if you are searching for a manager for the volleyball team!"

She was so anxious, she was sure she tripped on a word or two and her accent was definitely thicker.

Nekomata chuckled, the young man with him only blinked. "Actually, we are not against a little help, but you have to know, these boys will not go easy on you."

She stood up with a bright smile, "I managed a football team back in middle school, I will know how to handle them, don't worry about it, Sensei!"

"If that so... I just need your form now."

She grabbed a pen and a book from her bag and quickly wrote down her name in the case. "Here!" She gave it to him with a smile.

"Well, well, I will see you tonight at practice, then." He said, grabbing the paper with a smile.

"Hai, Sensei! Thank you!" She bowed a last time before quickly exiting the room.

"Look like this year will be interesting, Naoi-kun, right?" Nekomata said to the younger coach with a smile.

Naoi only nodded to the old man with a confused smile.

* * *

  
That's only when she already did half of the way to her classroom that Miyako noticed that she forgot to ask where was practice. It was too late to go back now, she wasn't going to ridicule herself more than she already did. She will found it, somehow... It couldn't be that difficult, right?

Thankfully, the visit to the school with Maki-sensei was still fresh in her memory, and she found the floor for the 2nd years relatively easily. She looked down at her schedule and looked for her class: 2nd 3.

She got to the class and waited for the teacher besides the door. The students entering the room looked at her curiously, but none asked her anything.

The teacher finally showed up five minutes later, "ah, you're Danir... Danee..."

"Just Miyako is fine, Oshiro-sensei," she replied with a smile.

He seemed surprised she would know his name, despite the fact that it was written in her schedule. "Um, right... Well, Miyako-san, are you alright with an introduction to the class?"

"It's okay," she muttered, even if she wasn't looking forward to it. The teacher only smiled and entered the room, Miyako behind him.

"Alright, everyone in their seat," he began, raising his voice to be heard. "We have a new student this year, Miyako-san?"

"Hi," she began, bowing again, "my name is Daniels Miyako, but just Miyako is fine, Daniels is a mouthful. Please take care of me."

"You can sit beside Hamasaki-san," he said as she stood up. A girl with black hair waved with a smile from the back of the room, and she got there with a little smile. But not before noticing a familiar face seating on the other side of the class. She was almost sure he was on the volleyball team.

"Hi, my name is Hamasaki Kimiko!" The girl said with a smile. "But you can call me Kimiko!"

"Hi, and thank you, Kimiko-san," Miya said with a smile, taking out a notebook from her back.

They quickly focused on the teacher again, and the morning passed by quickly. Even if Miyako had to repeat to all her teachers that her first name was fine when they failed to pronounce correctly her name.

It took her almost all the first hour to remember the name of the guy from the volleyball team: Kozume Kenma, the setter. His presence in her class was great, she just found the best and easiest way to know where will be held practice!

When the lunch bell rang, Kimiko asked her if she wanted to eat lunch with her and her friends.

"Oh, yes thank you but... Can you wait for me a minute? I have something to do real quick..." she replied with an apologetic smile.

But Kimiko only smiled back, "yeah don't worry, I will wait for you by the door!"

She put her bag handle on her shoulder and made her way toward her fellow 2nd year. The boy was playing something on his phone, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Um, Kozume-san?" She asked nervously. It startled the setter, who looked at her with slightly widened eyes. "I'm sorry to bother," she began, bowing slightly her head. "But... uh... you're in the volleyball team right?"

He blinked, nodding slowly his head once but staying silent.

"I... Uhh... I forgot to ask Nekomata-sensei where is held practice and I was wondering if you could... show me, tonight?"

He blinked, again. That was the last thing he had expected. Why did she need to know? Remembering that she was waiting for an answer, he focused again. "Uhm... y-yes..."

"Great! _Thank you_!" She smiled at him before jogging toward the door, at the back of the room, where Kimiko was waiting for her.

Kuroo, who had stopped at the other door upon seeing Kenma in a female company, walked toward his friend. "Who was that? And what did she wanted?"

Kenma stood up and grabbed his bag, focusing on his phone and walking beside his friend. "It was Miyako-san, she is a new student. She wanted to know if I could show her where was our practice tonight."

"Aaaand..? You said yes?!" He asked, walking toward where they agreed to meet the rest of the team.

Kenma looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "Why would I say no?"

"Yeah..." Kuroo muttered, holding back a chuckle. "Why would you..."


	2. Nekoma’s Manager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! It's 3am and I should be sleep but here is a new chapter! 
> 
> Anyway, I was raised in a bilingual house, so I often use some word of the first language when I talk in the second one (I don't know if I'm the only one?) and I really wanted to show that here so... Obviously, the principal language is Japanese, but when something is in bold and italic, it's mean that it was said in English. 
> 
> Sorry for the rambling, hope you like the chapter!

Lunch with Kimiko and her friends wasn't bad, but Miyako could tell that she didn't really have much in common with the three girls. Soon, the novelty around her will be gone, and they would lose their interest in her. But she wasn't really sad about it, being friends with girls wasn't really Miyako's specialty.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, not much different from the morning, and the bell finally rang the end of classes. Kimiko waved at her before exiting the room, probably rejoining her friends for Art club. They talked about it at lunchtime, asking her if she wanted to join but, even if she hadn't already signed for the volleyball club, she couldn't draw to save her life and politely declined.

When her stuff was all put away, she looked in Kozume-san direction. He was already by the door, focused on his phone but clearly waiting for her. She walked toward him.

"Sorry for the wait, Kozume-san, and thank you again," she smiled when she reached him.

He just looked at her quickly with a nod, muttering a quick "Kenma is fine", and started to walk toward the stairs. She smiled and followed him.

Kenma was silent, not moving his focus from his phone, and Miyako didn't want to bother him and let him be, playing with her bag's strap.

"Miyako-san, I... have to wait for my friend here..." He finally said when they reached the vending machine in the hall.

"Oh.. Okay, no problem, Kenma-san!" She replied with a smile.

"Uhh..." He looked at her quickly. "Just Kenma, please. I don't really like all the..." he stopped, not knowing how to continue, moving one of his hand awkwardly.

"Alright, Kenma." She said, putting him out of his misery. "Just Miyako is good for me, too!" She added, smiling brightly at him.

Kenma blinked at her but was saved from answering by the sound of someone walking toward them. They both turned to see Kuroo, a hand on his jacket's pocket and the other one in his hair. Some girls by the shoe's locker suddenly giggled, looking at the newcomer with heart-shaped eyes.

"Yo, Kenma, you didn't wait too long?" Kenma shook his head, quickly coming back to his phone. "And you are..." he trailed off, looking at her with a charming smile.

She couldn't help but smile back, "Daniels Miyako, but Miyako is just fine."

"Nice to meet you, Miyako-san, I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, this pudding's head best friend." He nudged Kenma shoulder as they all changed their shoes at the locker. "Kenma said you wanted him to take you to practice..?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, scratching the back of her head. "I totally forgot to ask Nekomata-sensei this morning, and I didn't really want to look stupid by coming back, you know?"

"Why did you need to come to our practice?" He asked, holding the door for them.

"Thank you," she smiled at him when she passed him. "I asked for the manager spot this morning."

Kuroo and Kenma shared a look, surprised. "How did you even know Kenma was in the volleyball club?"

"I saw your matches," she said it like it was obvious. "That's why I choose to go to Nekoma in the first place."

They got to the gym before they could ask her more questions, Miyako thanked them quickly and excused herself when she saw the coach.

* * *

Miyako wasn't a shy person, she never was. If you ask her, she would tell you that she was blunt, independent, and hilarious. But now that she was facing a bunch of over-excited volleyball boys, including one that was looking at her with stars in his eyes and tears flowing down his cheeks, she wasn't sure anymore. 

"Hi," she began, only to stop, startled by the crying boy's exclamation. She looked at him with surprise when he fell on his knee, his teammates not even reacting.

"Umm, _right_... My name is Daniels Miyako, please take care of me," she finally said, bowing down in front of them.

"Miyako-chan asked to be the club's manager," coach Nekomata added with a smile.

The mohawk's boy did another squealing sound and totally collapsed on the floor, muttering under his breath. She was able to understand some words like "one week" and "showed off". She blinked, looking at his teammates with worry, noticing that some of them, probably the first year, were as worried as her.

"Is he okay?"

Kuroo only waved at her, "don't worry about him, it's Tora, you will get used to him."

"Oh, euh... Okay?" She wasn't sure how that answered her questions but... " ** _Anyway_**... Just call me Miyako, okay? I know how complicated Daniels can be to pronounce."

The boy now identified as Tora squealed again, and the one she knew as Nekoma Libero kicked him to shut him up.

Then, urged by Coach Nekomata, every member of the team presented himself to Miyako. Well, all except Tora, who was still dying in the middle of the gym.

Practice went smoothly after that, and while the boys were practicing their serves and receive, coach Nekomata and coach Naoi explained to Miyako what they were expecting from her as a manager.

* * *

Closing the door of the girl's changing room behind her, Miyako walked toward the exit of the school with her eyes glued at her phone. She wanted to try to walk home by herself and said so to her brother. But, now, she was internally panicking and couldn't help but trying to burn in her mind all the transport information her mom had sent to her.

"Miyako-senpai!" She stopped in her track and turned toward the voice calling her.

It was Inuoka Sou, one of the first year. "Inuoka-kun?" She asked, seeing him run toward her, waving his arms. The rest of the team walking slowly behind him.

"We are all going to eat together, to celebrate you joining the team! You're coming right?" He stopped in front of her, still bouncing on his feet, and Miyako wondered where he found all this energy, she was tired after their practice and she did nothing but standing by the bench and fill water bottles.

"I don't know..." He looked at her with the saddest puppy eyes she had ever seen, and the thought that his name was fitted him perfectly crossed her mind. "I.. I'm afraid that I will not know how to get home after dinner.."

It was true. Her mom had sent detailed instructions to go from Nekoma to her house, she was practically sure to not get lost with that, but she wouldn't now the way from the restaurant they would choose.

"Can I see?" He asked, hope sparkling in his eyes again. He grabbed her phone as soon as she nodded. His nose scrunched in concentration and she found that extremely cute.

He suddenly had an exclamation of victory before racing back toward the team.

With her phone.

"Inuoka-kun!" She runs after him, almost bumping on Yamamoto on the way, not noticing how it made him froze. "Inuoka-kun, _**what the hell**_?"

But the boy ignored her, sticking the phone under Yaku's nose. "It's in your neighborhood, isn't it?! You live not far from there, right?!"

Yaku didn't even blink at the taller middle blocker in front of him, looking at the address written on the phone. "Oh? Yeah, actually, I live two blocks away from there. Why?"

"Great! You can walk Miyako-senpai home after dinner! She won't get lost like that!" He said with a smile, turning toward her with a bright smile, looking like he just resolved all of her problems.

"What?! No! You can't bother Yaku-senpai just because—"

"Actually," Yaku cuts her with a smile, "it's not a bother, really. It's on my way anyway." He said, smiling reassuringly.

"You... You're sure..?" She really didn't want to be a bother, it was still her first day. She still has time to annoy them. He nodded and she gave him a grateful smile. "Okay, thank you Yaku-senpai. I'm going to warn my mom, then."

She extended her hand toward Inuoka, arching one of her eyebrows. He looked at her curiously before remembering about her phone, still in his hand. "Oh! Right, sorry!"

Once her phone back in her hand, she quickly tapped a message for her mom, telling her that she was going to eat out with the volleyball team. The answer came almost instantly.

This is why she preferred to message her mom over her father. Where he could respond to the message five hours later, her mom was a quick responder.

| _Are you sure?_ |

| _Miya-chan, I know you, I made you_ |

| _You're going to get lost on the way home_ |

Scratch that, she would take her father's ignorance over that. "Thanks, mom," she muttered sarcastically under her breath, but Kuroo and Yaku heard her. The first one glanced above her shoulder and laughed at the messages. She glared at him but it only made him laugh harder.

| _Thanks mom.._ |

| _Anyway, one of the senpais lives not far from us._ |

| _He agreed to walk me home after dinner_ |

Without surprise, her mom's answer was quick.

| _I'm reassured, to be honest_ |

| _Don't be home too late, okay?_ |

She agreed quickly, closing her phone and turning toward the team. "It's okay, but my mom doesn't want me out too late."

"Great, let's go," Kuroo said, almost covered by Inuoka exclamation of joy.

* * *

"So, what do you think of the team so far?" Yaku asked her later when they were sitting on the bus for home. 

"I like it," she smiled at him. "Everyone is so... _unique_." She said, thinking back about Yamamoto's reaction to her inscription.

Yaku laugh resonated in the almost empty bus. "You could say that, yes."

The silence stretched a little after that, but it wasn't an awkward one. It was actually a comfortable silence.

"Say, Yaku-senpai?" She said suddenly, grabbing his attention. "What did Yamamoto-san meant earlier?" She asked, thinking back at what he said during the diner.

Yaku frowned, thinking about it. "He said a lot of stupid things, to what are you referring?"

"When he said that I was a week late," she added, getting up when Yaku did to exit the bus.

"Oh, that," he walked out with her, a smile on his lips. "This is stupid, really. It's because of his... well, his friend, I guess."

They walked in the deserted road of their neighborhood, Miyako letting Yaku guide her. "He is from a different school. Our schools are kind of rivals since Coach Nekomata high school years."

She looked at him with surprise as they reached a neighborhood that looked familiar to her. "Rivals? They are from Tokyo?"

"No, they're from Miyagi, actually. But the coach Nekomata and Karasuno's previous coach knew each other. They want to have a Battle at the Trash Heap since forever, but it never happened yet."

"I'm sorry," she said, stopping to walk. "A battle at the what?!"

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled, turning toward her and scratching the back of his head. "That's because of the name of our school. Nekoma, the Cats, and Karasuno, the Crows. Hence the Battle at the Trash Heap."

She thought about it, giggling. "That sounds like a prophetic battle straight out of some manga." Yaku laughs at that and she was glad she didn't hurt his feelings. "But what did that have to do with what Yamamoto-san said?"

"Well, you know about the Golden Week, right?" She nodded as they resumed the walking. "We were in Miyagi for it, so we did a practice match against them. Tora was devastated when he learnt that the Karasuno team have a pretty manager, even more when Tanaka-san, basically a Karasuno version of Tora, used it to show off. "

"Oh..." she whispered. "If I had joined the team before the Golden Week, he would have shown off with a manager of his own..."

"Essentially, yes," Yaku said with a giggle. "But I guess he would have to wait until we made it to the national and have our Battle at the Trash Heap."

He said it with so much conviction, Miyako couldn't add anything else before they reached her home, five minutes later. "Thank you, Yaku-senpai, I'm sorry for the trouble," she smiled at him.

"It's okay! It's no troubles!" She was surprised to see him blush slightly. "Do you want me to pass by tomorrow morning? You're coming to morning practice, right?"

"Oh, yes, I'll come but you don't have to do it. I don't want to be a bother.."

"It's fine, really. It's on my way, and I would hate to see you being late because you ended up on the other side of the town."

"Yaku-senpai! You said you weren't going to mention it again!" She said with a betrayed expression.

"But it's priceless! How could you get the signs wrong? The arrow was clearly pointing in the other direction!" He tried to silence his laugh by putting a hand on his mouth. "If I hadn't stopped you..."

"Yeah, alright, I get it... **_Damn it_**. I would love that you pass by, Yaku-senpai, but please, please, don't mention it again!"

He just laughed at her, "see you tomorrow, Miyako-chan." He ruffled her hair and turned around to leave, waving at her one last time.

She looked at his back, thinking about the conversation they just have.

"Yaku-senpai!" She shouted when he was about to turn at the corner. He turned toward her curiously, surprised to see her expression so solemn. "I swear, I will do _everything_ I can to help the team have their Battle at the Trash Heap."

His eyes widened in surprise, then his face softened and he responded with a bright smile. "Thank you, Miyako-chan."


	3. Angry

"Are you really, _really_ sure you don't want me to drive you to school? I know how—"

"Don't finish that sentence, Aki-chan, I have plenty of blackmail materials to made up for it." Miyako replied, looking through the kitchen's cupboards.

"But it's real concern for my little sister! I wouldn't want you to find yourself in the countryside by accident." He said, a mocking smile contradicting his words.

"Yeah, you look so concerned, my heart is aching for you," she muttered, her voice laced with sarcasm, grabbing a box of chocolate biscuits and putting it in her bag.

It was way too early for her to eat something, she had always been unable to eat anything before at least ten o'clock. And therefore always had snacks with her.

"Be careful okay? And call me if you need me to come to pick you up," he said to her when she was about to quit the kitchen.

"Don't worry nii-chan, I will be accompanied," she reassured with a smile.

" _Still_ ," he whispered to himself, eating his breakfast.

Putting on her shoes, Miyako decided to wait for Yaku on the porch, it would be way faster. Opening the door, she startled, holding back her scream at the last minute.

" ** _Oh, God_**." She exhaled, her widened eyes fixated on Yaku's. "For fuck's sake, Yaku-senpai, why are you standing there like a creepy old man stalking an 8years old girl!"

"What? What?! No— I... No! I didn't want to ring the doorbell, I thought maybe someone was still asleep..." He muttered, scratching the back of his head with a bashful smile.

"You... Senpai... How long have you been waiting there?" She asked with a frown.

"Uuh, I don't know..." He looked at his phone, "maybe like, twenty minutes, half an hour?"

She closed her eyes, before hitting him on the head, they were almost the same height so it wasn't really difficult.

"Are you stupid?! You should have knocked or something! Not staying out there waiting like an idiot!"

"Miya-chan?" She heard her brother's voice from the kitchen.

"It's nothing! I'm going, bye!" She screamed before closing the door behind her and running off, grabbing Yaku's wrist in the process. Letting Akinori meet any of her new teammates was out of the question, not before a long, _very long_ time.

As long as possible.

"Hey, senpai," she began when they were at a safe distance from her house. "You should have sent me a... Oh," she stopped, realization crawling on her face. "I didn't give you my contact, did I?"

Yaku shook his head with a smile. "No, you didn't, I didn't think of it too. I noticed when I tried to send a message to tell you that I was at your house."

"Yes... Very stupid of me... give me your phone!" She extended her hand and he put his unlocked phone on it.

"Here you go, you can just send me a message like that I would have yours." She said, giving it back to him.

The bus travel was calm, Miyako silently noted that they took the same than yesterday, and they talked a little about what they usually did in morning practice.

"Kenma come in his sports gear at morning practice too, you know?" He asked when they were almost at the changing room, pointing at her sweatpants with his head.

She looked down with a smile, "I don't see the point of wearing my uniform knowing I would change less than half an hour later."

"Yeah, his words exactly. But, unlike Kenma, I don't see myself taking the bus in training shorts."

"Your loss," she smiled before a sudden idea crossed her mind. "By the way, you should send my number to the team, it would be easier than asking everyone by myself."

"Oh, yeah, that's not half stupid actually," he took out his phone to do exactly that.

"I didn't meant right now," she laughed. "But thank you! I'm going to put my bag in my locker."

Yaku waved at her, his eyes on his phone, and they each took their way. She quickly put her bag where she was supposed to and got back to the gym. Smiling when she saw Yaku, still taking up the stair toward his changing room, closing his phone with a satisfied smile.

She had her hand on the door handle when she heard the most ear breaking scream she has ever heard. Looking toward the direction, she crossed Yaku's panicked face.

They started running at the same time.

Yaku obviously got there first, opening violently the door of their changing room, Miyako not far away. "What was that?"

"Yeah?! What **_the hell_**?!" Miyako suddenly remembered where she was when she found herself head to head- well, more head to chest, bare chest- with Kuroo. " ** _Ah! Oh dear lord. I— I'm sorry! I didn't mean to— Aahh!_** "

She put her hand on her eyes and turned her back to them. Ignoring their mocking laugh, she regained countenance. "What the hell was that scream? It was like someone was dying over there!"

"Ask Tora, he suddenly screamed... I lost because of him." Kenma commented, actually bothered by that.

"I— I—" Tora stuttered, real tear flowing down his cheeks and his phone maintained at an arms distance of his face.

"You what, Tora?!" Yaku pressed, veins already popping out on his brow.

"I—" Tora looked at him with sparkling eyes. "I have a girl's number."

The room went deadly silent for a second, Miyako letting her arms fall beside her from the surprise.

She turned slowly toward him, ignoring how her eyes lingered on Kuroo -still bare- chest for a second too long. "You screamed because— I'm gonna hit him. _**I swear to god**_ , I'm gonna hit him, and hard."

She took a step toward him but was stopped before she could reach him.

"Now, now, we don't want to kill a teammate, did we?" Kuroo's voice was awfully close to her ear, but she was so focused on Tora that she didn't really notice. He made her run in there, embarrassing herself in front of the whole team because he got her number?

" _ **Lord help me**_ , Yamamoto-san, _**pull something like that one more time and I'm blocking you, from**_ **everywhere** _ **, get it**_?!"

Tora wasn't fluent in English, he was as far as possible from that, actually. But the tone of her voice said it all and he knew he had to agree at whatever she said, if he wanted to live. He nodded energetically.

"Good," she said, getting out of Kuroo's arms, she walked out of the room without even noticing where exactly she was a minute ago.

"What... what did she said?" Tora asked, breaking the silence after a while.

Kenma blinked at him. "She said she would block you from everywhere if you do again what you just did."

Tora was about to scream in despair but was stopped by Yaku's hand on his mouth. "Did you never fucking learn, you dumbass?"

"Language," Kai muttered from his place, finishing to change.

"S'rry, dad," Yaku whispered, walking toward his locker while glaring at a shameful Tora.

* * *

"I swear, how can he be so dumb huh?! I had a fucking heart attack! And I ran to get there! I _don't_ run! If I wanted to run, I would be _playing_ volleyball, not managing!"

She was still mad at him almost two hours later. Kuroo and Kenma were trying not to laugh, listening to her rant. Well, Kuroo was, Kenma wasn't _that_ interested in the conversation.

In front of them, Tora had a sudden shiver.

"You never played?" Kuroo asked her.

"Never in school, mine didn't have one, back in London. I did play setter here and there but not really seriously, I don't like being tired."

Kenma suddenly muttered something too silently for them to understand, but Miyako was certain she heard the words "same" and "that idiot".

"Your school didn't have a volleyball team? It's the first time you're a manager then?" Kuroo decided to just ignore his friend.

"I managed a _**football**_ team, back in middle school," she commented, playing with her bag's strap.

"You play football, in England?!" Kuroo asked, surprised. He thought British people hated the American sport.

"Of course we do!" She retorted, offended. "We invented the game!"

Kuroo looked at her from above Kenma with a frown, confused. A look of understanding suddenly appeared on Miyako's face.

"Nope. You're not making me calling it like that," she said, shaking her head. "It's not its name. No way."

Kuroo was just more confused, what was she talking about?

"She is talking about _soccer_ , Kuroo," Kenma finally sighed, proving that he was still listening.

"Aargh," Miyako spluttered with disgust.

"Oh! Soccer?! Why didn't you said that earlier!"

"Because it's not its name! Don't call it like that!"

"Soccer. Soccer. Soccer," He repeated with a singing tone.

"I'm not staying here listening to that bullshit!" She stormed off, her lips twisted with disgust.

"See you at lunch, we will talk more about soccer!" He screamed after her but she only responded with her middle finger.

Kenma sighed again. "Happy?" He asked, not looking up.

_Yeah_ , Kuroo thought to himself, _I was right, she is kinda cute when she's angry_.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I hope you loved the chapter! I find it kinda short, but I really wanted to finish it on that sentence and had nothing else to add so... 
> 
> Kai has the Steve Rogers' energy to say 'Language', you can't convince me otherwise! And the older members are so used to it, they are not even sarcastic in their replies anymore..
> 
> Anyway, I'm thinking about changing the title and/or summary of the story. I'm not really good with those so it can take a while but, yea.. stay tuned!
> 
> Bye, bye! <3


End file.
